Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird Credits
Opening Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Titles * Walt Disney Pictures Presents * A Children's Television Workshop Production * Produced in Association with: Silver Screen Partners II * "Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird" Ending Credits * Directed by: Ken Kwapis * Written by: Tony Geiss & Judy Freudberg & Sara Compton * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Produced by: Tony Garnett * Director of Photography: Curtis Clark * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Graphic Artist: Sam McLean * Art Director: Carol Spier * Associate Producers: Pat Churchill, Arlene Sherman * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Supervising Film Editor: Stan Warnow * Music Score by: Van Dyke Parks and Lennie Niehaus * Music Supervised by: Steve Buckingham * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Assistant Music Director: Dave Conner * Executive Producers: Joan Ganz Cooney, Dulcy Singer, Jon Stone, Jim Henson * Walt Disney Pictures Presents * A Children's Television Workshop Production * Produced in Association with: Silver Screen Partners II * "Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird" * with Jim Henson's Sesame Street Muppets · Starring Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar · Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog and Ernie · Frank Oz as Cookie Monster, Bert and Grover · and Principal Muppet Performers: Richard Hunt, Kathryn Mullen, Jerry Nelson * Starring * (in alphabetical order): ** Paul Bartel as Grouch Cook ** Sandra Bernhard as Grouch Waitress ** John Candy as State Trooper ** Chevy Chase as Newscaster ** Joe Flaherty as Sid Sleaze ** Waylon Jennings as Truck Driver ** Dave Thomas as Sam Sleaze * The voices of: ** Laraine Newman as Mommy Dodo ** Brian Hohlfeld as Daddy Dodo ** Cathy Silvers as Marie Dodo ** Eddie Deezen as Donnie Dodo ** and Sally Kellerman as Miss Finch * Cast: ** Linda Bove as Linda ** Emilio Delgado as Luis ** Loretta Long as Susan ** Sonia Manzano as Maria ** Bob McGrath as Bob ** Roscoe Orman as Gordon ** Alania Reed as Olivia ** Kermit Love as Willy * with ** Alyson Court as Ruthie ** Benjamin Barrett as Floyd ** Richard Campbell as Boy with Apple ** Liston Bates as Rescue Boy ** Tawny Richard as Rescue Girl ** Adrian McCalla as Kid at Map ** Tanya Marie Cook as Tanya ** Shawna Stoll as Airline Announcer ** Alan Rose as Voice-Over ** Richard Hawley as Big Bird's Buddy ** Réjane Magloire as Audience Member ** George Lucas as Extra ** Ian Ng Cheng Hin as Young Boy * Muppet Performers: ** Martin P. Robinson as Mr. Snuffleupagus ** Bryant Young as Mr. Snuffleupagus ** Martin P. Robinson as Telly ** Fred Garbo Garver as Barkley ** Cheryl Wagner as Miss Finch ** Patricia Leeper as Mommy Dodo ** Gordon Robertson as Daddy Dodo ** Jeff Weiser as Donnie Dodo ** Shari Weiser as Marie Dodo ** Tim Gosley as Honker * Board of Birds: Noel MacNeal, Robert Stutt, Nikki Tilroe, Lee Armstrong, Tim Gosley, Robert Mills, John Pattison, Martin P. Robinson, Patricia Leeper * Additional Muppet Performers: Frank Meschkuleit, Matthew Pidgeon, Tom Vandenberg, Ron Wagner, Karen Valleau, Gus Harsfai, Charlotte Levinson, Peter McCowatt, Myra Fried, Sandra Shamas, Terry Angus, Stephen Brathwaite, Francine Anderson, Martine Carrier, Michelle Frey, Patricia Lewis, Carolanne MacLean, Brian Moffatt, Jani Lauzon, Kevin Clash, Pam Arciero * Stunt Performers: Ted Hanlan, T.J. Scott, Marco Bianco, Clark Johnson, David Rigby, Lex Byrd, Cactus Simser * Production Manager: Jonathan Hackett * 1st Assistant Director: David Shepherd * 2nd Assistant Director: Don Brough * Assistant Art Directors: Dan Davis, Rolf Harvey * Set Decorator: Elinor Rose Galbraith * Set Dresser: Peter Fletcher * Buyers: Christine MacLean, Jeffrey Melvin * Script Supervisor: Tannis Baker * Film Editor: Evan Landis * Assistant Editor: Scott Eldridge * Production Assistants: Diane Mitchell, Thelma Moses, Danette Morganelli, Cheryl Ann Jung, Sonja Beauchamp, Stuart Lowery, Rudy Vallecillo * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton * Video: Bryan D. Keen * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Arnold Giordano, Jerry Gruen * Music Consultant: Jeff Moss * Production Consultants: Don McFarlane, Peck Prior * Music Editor: Don K. Harris * Sound Editor: Jim Hopkins * Assistant Sound Editor: Catherine Hutton * Dialogue Editor: Ellen Adams * Production Sound: Bryan Day, Michael LaCroix * ADR Mixer: Christian T. Cooke * Foley Recording Mixer: Donald White * Foley Artist: John Kelly * Re-Recording Mixers: David Appleby, Donald White * Camera 1st Assistants: Todd Crandall, David Niven * Camera 2nd Assistant: Attila Szalay * Wardrobe: Mary-Jane McCarty * Assistant Wardrobe: Tina Livingston * Make-Up: Shonagh Jabour * Assistant Make-Up: Jane Meade * Hair Stylist: Ivan Lynch * Production & Post Production Co-ordinator: Melody Comrie * Production Accountant: Vince Heileson * Assistant Accountant: Dennis Jacobson * Location Manager: Chris Danton * Property Master: Peter Lauterman * Assistant Property Master: Bruce McKenna * Head Prop Maker: Ted Ross * Construction Manager: Joe Curtin * Head Carpenter: Kirk Cheney * Key Scenic Artist: Nick Kosonic * Storyboard Artist: William M. Akers, Eric Chu, Arna Selznick * Draftsman: Roman Hlywa * Transportation & Picture Vehicle Co-ordinator: David Chudnovsky * Driver Captain: A. Randy Jones * Helicopter Pilot: Ronald M. Boyd * Video Assistrance: Kevin Donoghue, Adrian Tucker * Gaffer: Jock Brandis * Best Boy: Gary Phipps * Key Grip: Mark Manchester * Dolly Grip: David Hynes * Casting: Linda Francis, Stuart Aitkins * Extra Casting: Brenda McConnell * Unit Publicist: Mary-Pat Gleeson * Still Photographer: Michael Courtney * Stunt Co-ordinator: Ted Hanlan (The Stunt Team) * Assistant to Mr. Kwapis * - Toronto: Karen Lee Hall * - Los Angeles: Kate Long * Office Assistants: Brian Campbell, Alexandra Thompson, Sharon Guerin * Music Director: Joe Raposo * Craft Service: Jeff Hamilton, Chris Beer * Catering by: Jesse Frayne & Company Special Effects Unit * Special Effects Director: Colin Chilvers * Director of Photography: Thomas Burstyn * Assistant Director: Jonathan Hackett For The Muppets * Associate Producer: Martin G. Baker * Production Co-ordinator: Gregory J. Gettas * "Sesame Street" Muppet Consultant: Kermit Love * "Sesame Street" Character Design: Donald Sahlin, Kermit Love, Caroly Wilcox * Muppet Creative Consultant: Frank Oz * New Character Design: Michael K. Frith * Additional Muppet Design and Construction: Caroly Wilcox with Rollin Krewson, Edward G. Christie, Richard Termine, Joanne Green, Mary Dennis Kannapell, Maria McNamara, Kay Stuntz, Norman Tempia, Jane Tschetter, Marian Keating, David Velasquez, Muriel Stockdale, Tom Keller, Cheryl Blalock, Robert Flanagan, Robert Marty, Jan Rosenthal, Matthew Stoddart, Susan Moore, Christopher Lyall * Muppet Special Effects: Larry Jamson with Fred Buchholz, Leigh Donaldson, Tom Newby, Richard Loveless, Daniel Nauke, Faz Fazakas * New York Workshop Production: Will Morrison with Faye Kreinberg, Cathy Sherrill * Toronto Studio Co-ordinator: Richard Termine with Sherry McMorran, Jean-Guy White, Suzanne Hodson, Rob Gardner, Noel MacNeal * Special Assistant: Debbie Spinney * Unspecified Assistant: Martin G. Baker * Special Thanks to: Margaret Ransom, Ian Kelly, Greg Beeman * Payroll Services provided by: Multicor Limited (IDC) Songs * "Sesame Street Theme" ** by: Joe Raposo, Jon Stone and Bruce Hart * "Grouch Anthem" ** by: Jeff Pennig, Jeff Harrington and Steve Pippin ** Performed by: Caroll Spinney and the Grouch Chorus * "Ain't No Road Too Long" ** by: Jeff Pennig, Jeff Harrington and Steve Pippin ** Performed by: Waylon Jennings * "One Little Star" ** by Jeff Moss ** Performed by: Caroll Spinney, Alania Reed and Martin P. Robinson * "Easy Goin' Day" ** by: Jeff Pennig, Jeff Harrington and Steve Pippin ** Performed by: Caroll Spinney and Alyson Court * "Upside Down World" ** by: Jeff Moss ** Performed by: Frank Oz and Jim Henson * "All Together Now" ** by: Wood Newton and Michael Noble ** Performed by: Alabama * "Workin' on my Attitude" ** by: Troy Seals and Eddie Setser ** Performed by: Ronnie Milsap * "I'm So Blue" ** by: Randy Sharp and Karen Brooks ** Performed by: Caroll Spinney * "20 Minute Workout" courtesy of: Orion Entertainment Corporation · with music courtesy of: Tantra Music Company * Animation by: The Animation House Limited * F-277 Aircraft Supplied by: Nordair * Bi-Plane supplied by: Wings & Wires, Inc. * Aerial Sequences by: Deluca-Pastuhov Productions * Negative Cutting: T.'n.T. Negative Cutting Service Ltd. * Post-Production Sound Studios: Pathé Sound & Post Production Centre, Soundmix Limited * Re-Recorded at: Todd-AO/Glen Glenn * Music Studio: McClear Place Recording & Mastering Studios * Film Processing: Medallion Film Laboratories Co., Ltd. * Sound Transfers: Soundhouse, Inc. * Opticals by: Film Opticals of Canada Limited * ACFC · The Association of Canadian Film Craftspeople * Panavision Camera * Filmed on location in Ontario Canada and at Toronto International Studios, Kleinburg, Ontario · with Special Thanks to Mark Wood * Lenses and Panaflex® Cameras by Panavision® * Prints By DeLuxe® * Dolby Stereo® in Selected Theatres * No. 27771 Motion Picture Association of America * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * © MCMLXXXV The Walt Disney Company * "Sesame Street" and the "Sesame Street" sign are trademarks and service marks of the Children's Television Workshop * © MCMLXXXV Children's Television Workshop · Sesame Street Muppet Characters © MCMLXXXV Jim Henson Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved * All material is protected by Copyright Laws of the United States and all other countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. * Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infrigement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. * The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred, Patrons are warned not to attempt to imitate any of the stunts or situations portrayed in this film. * Distributed by: Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Closing Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Category:End Credits Category:Sesame Street Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Movie credits Category:Muppets, Inc. Category:Henson Associates (HA) Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Rated G Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:My Sesame Street Home Video series Category:Family Home Entertainment Category:Random House Home Video